Creddie a Secret Love
by PLL-Naomily-iCarlyLover
Summary: Carly tells Freddie her feelings for him, but they can't date because they don't know how Sam can take it. Definitely a Creddie
1. iConfese my feelings

**This is my first Creddie story so i hope you like it this will be a multi-chapter story. I will try to upload a new chapter every week so keep reading. Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>iConfese my feelings<strong>

It's been two months since Sam and Freddie broke up and Carly can't deny her feelings anymore. She wants to tell Freddie how she feels, but she doesn't want to hurt Sam. How can she tell Freddie her true feeling without hurt Sam? That question has been in her mind this last month.

"Hi kiddo" Spencer said. Carly didn't answer, she had a sad face again. She has been like that the last couple of weeks. Spencer sat on the couch with her a saw her looking a picture of Freddie. What's wrong Carls? he asked.

"Nothing" she answered

"You have been acting weird"

"No i haven't" Carly said still with a sad

"Yes you have" Spencer said and then he looked at the picture "Is because of Freddie right"

Carly hesitated a little bit and the she answers "Maybe". Even if she didn't want to tell Spencer, She needed to talk with somebody about her feelings.

"What is it?" he said

"I'm in love with him" she said sadly

" Really? Since when?" he asked

"Since The Girl's Choice Dance" she answered

"But that was like a year ago" he said "Why don't you tell him?"

"I did but she dumped me remember" She said

"He didn't dump you he thought he was just bacon" He said "Why didn't you tell him after that?"

"Well he never asked me out again since then so I think he doesn't like me anymore" She said almost crying

"But he loved you since the first moment he saw you, and I'm sure he still loves you"

"Really?" She asked

"Of course You cant forget your biggest crush that easy" he said "So don't be sad and tell him how you feel"

"I can't, even if he still likes me i can't just go and tell him that" she said

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's Sam´s exboyfriend, I can't date my best friend´s exboyfriend" She said with tears in her eyes.

"She did the same, She date Freddie and he was your exboyfriend" Spencer said trying to calm her sister

"Yes, but she thought that I didn't love him"

"But, that wasn't true he wasn't just bacon for you"

Carly didn't answer

"Well think about it" Spencer said and leave Carly.

Carly couldn't sleep that night thinking about the talk she had with Spencer. She decide to tell Freddie.

* * *

><p>The next day Carly was in the iCarly studio and saw Freddie coming.<p>

"Hi Carls" Freddie said with a smile in his face.

"Hi" She said

"What's wrong?" he ask "You seem like sad"

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

Carly wasn't sure of what to said, so she just put her feelings out.

"I'm in love with you Freddie"

Freddie was in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Really?" he asked still in shock

"Yes"

"Since when?" Freddie was really confuse, he hasn't change, he just hope he wasn't just bacon again.

"Well I don't know exactly when, but I started to look at you in a different way since we dance together after The Girls Choice Dance"

He couldn't believe what he just heard, The Girls Choice Dance was like a year ago, before he saved her life so thatb means he wasn't just bacon.

"So when we dated last year you really mean it" Freddie said "I mean I wasn't just bacon for you"

"Of course I really meant it" Carly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"But why don't you said anything after that?"

"'Cause I thought you didn't love me anymore"

"How could you think that? Of course I still love you then and I still love you now. You can't forget about your biggest crush that easy"

"You never asked me out again"

"Well because I didn't want to be annoying and ruin or friendship" Freddie said

There was short silence and then Freddie talked

"So if you're in love with me and I'm in love with you" He said getting closer and closer to Carly "Then I guess now we can" He said. When he was about to kiss her she put her hand in his chest and stopped him.

"Wait" She said sadly "We can't date"

"Why not? You're in love with me now and will always be in love with you" He said getting closer again

"What about Sam?" She said fighting with her desire to kiss him "We can't do this to her, Maybe she still likes you and she's my best friend I don't want to hurt her"

"I din't want to hurt her either, but I wait for you to say that for so long" he said

"I know, I wanted to tell you but I was scared of your reaction. And now is late" She said

"Then why did you tell me?" he asked

"Because I need you to know how I feel and to know how you feel" she said, after a few minutes of silence she said "Look I think we should wait, until we know that Sam move on"

"Okay" he said "But, Can I give you at least one kiss?" he said, He had wait to kiss her again for so long.

"Yes, I think so" she said, she wanted to kiss him to

He got closer, took her waist and kissed her. She put her hands arround his neck. Both had wished to do that for so long. They kissed for 2 minutes and then pull apart.

" Well I think I should go" he said almost smiling

"Yeah, See you tomorrow" she said blushing

"Yes, Bye" He said waving his hand.

After her left Carly sat on the bean bag and thought about the kiss, she wanted to kiss Freddie for a long time. She really wanted him to be her boyfriend but she was afraid of hurting Sam.

Freddie sat on his bed and thought about the first kiss they share in that place, when he thought Carly didn't love him. He started to think and he had an idea. He really wanted to date Carly so he left his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Which is Freddie´s idea?<strong>

**Will Carly and Freddie date?**

**Thanks for reading, Please review. Tell me what you think about the story and if you have an idea. Hope you like it. I will try to upload the next chapter soon. **


	2. iStart a secret relationship

**Hey here is my second chapter of the story. Thanks for the reviews keep reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>iStart a secret relationship<strong>

Freddie got out of his apartment and knocked on Carly´s door. When she opened she was surprised to see Freddie again after what happened earlier.

"What are you doing here?"she asked a little surprised.

"I need to talk to you" he said taking her out of her apartment. She closed her door and looked at Freddie with curiosity.

"I've been thinking about what you said." he make a pause and then continue "You said that we cant date because you're scare of how Sam can take it right?"

"Yes, and What's the point?"

"What if we don't tell anybody?"

"What?" she said a little confuse

"Look, I love you since the first moment I saw you and I waited for you to tell me that you love me too for 5 years, and now you finally said it, I don't want to wait to be your boyfriend any longer" he said and then he continue "I understand that you dont want to hurt Sam, and that after what happened between me and her might be hard for you to start a relationship with me, but you should know that even if I dated Sam I never stopped loving you." he said

Before he could say something else Carly asked "If you loved me Why did you dated Sam?"

"Well, I didn't want to hurt her telling her that I didnt love her that way, and I thought that I could forget about you but I couldn't. So Why don't we date without telling anybody? And when we are sure that Sam has forget about me we tell her"

She thought that it wasn't a bad idea she wouldn't hurt Sam and she will finally date the person she loves "I think that could work" She said and before he could said anything she kissed him. He kissed her back with all his love, he wanted to show her how much he cares about her. His hand were around her waist and her hands around his neck pulling him closer. They pulled away. Carly's heart was still beating strongly when Freddie said "So I guess that was a yes"

"You can be completely sure" she said with a big smile.

He kissed her again but they pull apart when Freddie´s mother called him. "I'm coming mom" he shouted

"So I see you tomorrow at school" he said smilling to Carly

"Sure, Goodnight Freddie" she said

"Goodnight" he said waving his hand. When he was about to close the door of his apartment he added "I love you"

"I love you too" she said sending him a kiss

He smiled and then went to his apartment. Carly stayed there a few minutes thinking of just happened. She really love Freddie, she was so happy that finally they were together, she was going to try her best to make Freddie know how much she love him, and that he wasn't just bacon, she wanted him to be completely sure of her feelings for him. She sleep well that night, she haven't sleep well in a while. Freddie had a great night too, he was so happy that he finally had the girl of his dreams, he thought about the kiss they share that afternoon, he loved the way Carly´s lips tasted, and he loves feeling her that close. Freddie felt asleep with a smile in his face, same as Carly.

* * *

><p>The next day Freddie saw Carly standing next to her locker. He got closer and said "Hi girl" when he was about to kiss her she put one of her hands on his chest and stop him "Wait, not here, they can see us" she said, fighting with her desire of kissing him.<p>

"Yes you're right. Sorry" he said with a sad face.

"Don't be sad, as soon as we are alone we can kiss all we want" She said smilling and he smiled back.

Sam came and said "Hey guys"

"Hi" Carly and Freddie said at the same time

The bell rang and they all went to class. In the classes that Carly and Freddie were together they looked at each other and smiled. They were really happy that finally they were together. Sam didn't figure out anything during the day.

* * *

><p>Later that day Carly was in her apartment waiting for Sam and Freddie. They were going to rehearse for the next iCarly, Sam was going to come in 2 hours so she decided to call Freddie.<p>

"Hi" Carly said

"Hey baby what's up?" he said, it was the first time he called her like that and she really like it.

"The iCarly rehearse is like in 2 hours so maybe you want to come and hang out with me"

"Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes" he hung up the phone and ran to Carly´s apartment, he waited to spend time alone with her all day.

"Here I am" he said with a big smile. Carly smiled back. He got closer and kissed her soft and sweet, she kissed him back. She wanted to that all day. She could kiss him all the time, she loved the way Freddie´s lips tasted. They pull apart and sat on the couch. Freddie put his arm around Carly´s shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy that we're finally spending time together" Carly said

"Me too, I waited all day"

"So what you want to do?" she asked

"Whatever you want, but first" he said and then he took her face and kissed her on the lips. He loves kissing Carly. She kissed him back. They kissed hungrily, his tongue touched her upper lip and then met her tongue, Carly felt her heart beating so fast that she felt it was going to get out of her chest. When they pulled apart Carly was still a little out of focus. She traveled to other world when she kissed Freddie, she haven't felt something like that before when she was with a guy. She put her head on Freddie´s shoulder and Freddie put his arm around her. They stayed like that for a while when Freddie said "I was wondering, would you like to have a date with me?" he asked with the happiness in his eyes.

"I will love to" she said with a smile

"What about this friday night?"

"Great. Where are we going?" she said curiously

"You'll see, its a surprise"

"Okay. Can't wait to know what you're planing" she said a gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him blush, because that made him remember when they broke up. They wait like that until Sam arrived for the iCarly rehearse.

* * *

><p><strong>How would be Carly and Freddie's date?<strong>

**Where Freddie plans to take Carly?**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Sorry if I have misspells. Please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas or you want me to put something in the story please tell me.**

**Please review and subscribe.**

**I will try to upload the next chapter soon. :)**


	3. iHave a date

**This is the third chapter of my story. Hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>iHave a date<strong>

It was friday and Carly and Freddie were going to have their first date. During that week Sam haven't discovered that they were a couple, she only thought that they were acting a little different.

It was 7pm and Carly was waiting for Freddie in her apartment, when doorbell rang, she ran to open the door.

"Hi " Freddie said with a huge smile "You look beautiful" he said when he looked at her, she was wearing a purple dress.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too" Carly said smiling at him, he was wearing a blue T-shirt and black pants.

"Shall we go?" Freddie asked gently

"Sure" she said closing her door. Freddie took her hand and they walked outside the building.

"Where are we going" Carly asked. He didn't told her where they were going in all week so she was dying of curiosity.

"You'll see" Freddie said and then he added "It's a surprise remember?"

After a few minutes Freddie said "Close your eyes" Carly closed her eyes and Freddie put his hands on her shoulders to guide her. They walked a few steps and then he said "You can open your eyes now"

Carly open her eyes and saw that they were in the Seattle Golf Park next to a small lake, there was a table with candles and flowers in the center. Carly couldn't believe what she was seeing and she just said "Wow"

Freddie laugh of her expression "Do you like it?" he asked

"Of course, i love it. Is so romantic" she said

"Anything for my princess" he said and gave her a short kiss on the cheek.

Carly was getting more in love with Freddie every time, she was so happy to be his girlfriend.

They sat and ate dinner, While they ate they talked about the next iCarly and their plans for college and many other things. Freddie turn on his iPhone and played the song _Meant__For__Me_ the one they danced in the Groovie Smothie. He stood up and took Carly´s hand "Shall we dance" he said smiling at her

"Of course" she stood up and put her hands around his neck. He took her waist and started to dance. She put her head on his shoulder just like when they danced last year. When the song ended he took her face and kissed her sweet and gentle she kissed him back, their lips moved together and then their tongues met, his tongue touched her upper lip and then they tongues met again. They pulled apart and Freddie said "I Love you"

"I Love you too" Carly said with a big smile.

They stood in each other's arms looking at the stars for a while. They could stay like that forever.

* * *

><p>Carly close the door of her apartment after giving Freddie a quick kiss on the lips and saying him Goodnight. She was so happy, she had the most amazing date of the world. She sat on the floor behind her door when Spencer got out of his room and said "Where were you?"<p>

"In the Goovie Smothie with Sam and Freddie" She lied "I told you I was going to go out with them" she said before she left her apartment that afternoon she told Spencer she was going to go out with Sam and Freddie, but just part of that was true.

"Sam called looking for you" he said. Carly didn't know what to do. What would she tell Spencer now?

* * *

><p><strong>What will Carly tell Spencer?<strong>

**Will he discover that Carly and Freddie are dating?**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was a little short I didn't have ideas. Feel able to give ideas. If you want me to add something in the story just tell me. Please review remember reviews make this story works. You can also tell me what you think on my twitter Creddie_hope :)**


	4. iTell Spencer

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter here it is. Hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>iTell Spencer<strong>

Carly decided the best thing was to tell Spencer about her and Freddie, she knew he will be cool with it because he supported her every time.

"Well, I was just with Freddie" Carly said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it was a date"

"You're dating Freddie?" he said surprised

"Yes"

"Finally" Spencer said before Carly could say anything else.

"So you're cool with it?"

"Totally, I know Freddie will take care of you, and I know he'll be a good boyfriend. But why didn't you tell me you were dating?" he asked

"We're trying to keep it in secret because we don't know how Sam cans reaction" she said

"Ok. Don't worry I'll keep your secret"

"Thanks" she said with a big smile, she was happy that she told Spencer she didn't like to hide it from him.

"Is late. I think I should go to sleep" he said waving his hand

"Okay" Carly said waving her hand too.

She stayed in her couch remembering the moments of that night. Freddie was then one for her, she was completely sure about it.

* * *

><p>Carly saw Freddie next to his locker waiting for her.<p>

"Hi there" she said smiling to him. She was always happy when she saw him.

"Hey beautiful" he said smiling too.

"I told, Spencer about us" she said

"Cool. But I thought you wanted to keep it in secret" he said

"Yes. But Sam called when we were in our date and I had to tell him the true"

"Okay. So now we don't have to hide in your apartment" he said with a mischievous smile.

"That could be something good" she said raising her eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Later that day Freddie got inside Carly's apartment and Spencer was sitting in the living room.<p>

"Hey Freddio. Or I should say brother in law" he said

Freddie blushed. "Hey Spence"

"Can I talk to you?" Spencer asked

"Sure" Freddie said nervously. Even if he knew that Spencer was cool with the idea of him and Carly dating he still was nervous because the big brother of his girlfriend wanted to talk with him.

"I know you love Carly since you saw her, but still I have to ask you to take her of her"

"I will I promise, I Love your sister" Freddie said and his nervous got away.

"Okay. You can go now" Spencer said smiling to Freddie.

"Okay" Freddie said and then went to the stairs.

"There you are" Carly said smiling

"Here I am" he said. They greeted that way since they started dating. He got closer, grabbed her face and kissed her. She kissed him back they haven't kissed in all day. She put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist bringing her closer. Their kiss got more intense and she opened her mouth letting his tongue get inside. Their tongues touched. His tongue touched her upper lip and her tongue touched his lower lip. They broke apart, because they heard Spencer talking with a loud voice getting up the stairs.

Spencer came up with Sam

"Hey guys" Sam said

Carly and Freddie looked a little blushed because they though that Sam saw something. Both look at Spencer trying to say thanks through their eyes. He saved them.

"Spencer insisted in coming up with me he thought I was going to faint or something" Sam said looking that Carly and Freddie were looking at Spencer.

Carly and Freddie laugh nervously.

"Let's start the rehearsal" Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong>Did Sam see Carly and Freddie kissing?<strong>

**Will Sam discover that Carly and Freddie are dating?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry if is short. Please tell me if you have any ideas or you want me to add something to the story. Hope you like it :). Follow my Twitter Creddie_hope**


	5. iGo to the movies

**This is the new chapter, hope you like it. Please review and tell me your ideas. Remember reviews keep the story :) Thanks to SirRay for his ideas and thanks for everyone that review you make me keep going with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>iGo to the movies<strong>

After the iCarly rehearsal Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch in Carly's living room.

"Today was close. Sam almost caught us." Carly said. She hated lying to Sam, she was her best friend and she had always told her everything. She hated to keep her secrets.

"Yeah, Thank God Spencer was there to help us" Freddie said.

"I don't like to lie her" Carly said. Freddie didn't answer. They stayed quite for a while. Carly was sad and Freddie hated that, so he though a way to make her happier.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me? You choose it I promise" Freddie said smiling to Carly. He though that if they have a date Carly will be happier.

"Sure, I will love to" She said smiling back to him.

* * *

><p>"I got the tickets" Carly said. "Are you sure you don't care we watch a romantic movie?"<p>

"Nope not at all, as long as I watch it with you." Freddie said and Carly felt her heart was going to melt Freddie could be so sweet sometimes. "And I told you that you were going to choose so let's go" he said and then he grabbed her hand.

Carly loved the movie, she liked that kind of movies, Freddie enjoyed it too because he had his arm around Carly's shoulder and they kissed a few times. No matter where they were Freddie always liked to spend time with Carly. They were in the movies cafeteria drinking coffee when Carly saw Sam getting inside the movies.

"Sam's there, hide" She told Freddie and he went to the bathroom to hide. Sam got closer and saw Carly.

"Hey Carls, What are you doing here?"

"I just had a date with a guy of my building"

"Griffin?"

"No,"

"And where is him?"

"He just left" Carly was angry with herself she hated to lie Sam but she didn't want to hurt her if she knows that she was dating Freddie, and before Sam could asked something else she asked her "And you what are you doing here?"

"I just came to buy some stuff" Sam answered nervously that surprised Carly Why was she nervous? Carly figures that Sam wasn't there because of that she must be hiding something.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Carly asked.

"No." Sam answered quickly. "I mean I'm leaving know my mom called me and told me that she needed me fore something so Bye!" she said and then she left.

Carly texted Freddie and told him that he was able to got out of the bathroom.

"That was close" Carly said.

"Very"

"Well I think we should go in case she's come back" Carly said

"I'm agree"

They went back to Carly's apartment and when they got inside Freddie grabbed Carly's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I got you something" Carly turned and face him. He was smiled at her and took a small box out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Carly smiled at him. "Open it" he said anxiously. She opened it and saw gold necklace with a small heart that said C&F. Carly didn't know what to do she felt she was going to cry, "Is beautiful" She said it was the sweetest gift she had received.

"You want me to put it on?" He asked. Carly nodded and gave him the necklace. He took her hand and turned her around. He moved her hair and put the necklace around her neck.

She turned back and faced him. She put her hand around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and put his arms around her waist. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirts and brought him closer. They pulled apart and they left their foreheads together.

"I guess that means you like the necklace" Freddie whispered.

"I Love it"

They stayed like that a few minutes and Freddie said "I want to show you the new effects I add to our iCarly logo for the next show."

"Lets go" Carly said grabbing his hand and getting upstairs.

Freddie talked about all tech stuff he made on their way up to the iCarly studio. Carly could not help but smile, she loved it when he talks like that, she still thought it was cuckey.

They got inside the iCarly studio and Freddie showed Carly the new effects while he explained her what he did, Carly couldn't help but smile she loved how exited he was and how he enjoyed tech stuff. Freddie noticed that Carly was smiling "What?"

"Nothing I just think you're totally cuckey" Carly said Freddie smiled he loved the first time she called him like that and he was glad that she called him that way again he missed it. She put her hands around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll talk about my tech stuff more often if that's what I'm going to get" he said. She smiled at him.

They watched a few videos that the iCarly fans sent and decided which ones they will show Sam to play in the next iCarly show. Later Freddie went to his house.

* * *

><p>The next day after school. Carly wanted to get inside her apartment but she noticed that she forgot her keys, and Spencer wasn't home he was in the junkyard getting some stuff for his new sculpture. When she was thinking what to do Freddie came out of his apartment.<p>

"Hey what's wrong you forgot your keys?" he asked

"I though you didn't look through the peephole anymore" She said

Freddie didn't know what to say "w-w well I was just checking my girlfriend arrives safe to her apartment"

She laughs. "Is okay, and yes I forgot my keys"

"You can come in if you want" He said looking at his door.

"Sure"

He opened the door for her and she got inside, he followed her and closed the door.

They got inside his room Carly smiled when she saw his room that was the place where they shared they first kiss, she liked the memories that came to her head when she saw his room. Then Carly noticed that it was to quiet "Where's your mother?"

"She's working she's going to arrive later today"

"Okay"

"You want something to eat?" He asked

"Yes, I feel hungry" When she said that a growl came out of his stomach, which made Carly laugh "I notice you're hungry too"

"Very" he said touching his stomach.

"So what do you wan to eat" He asked her

"I don't know this is your house"

"What about spaghetti tacos I have spaghetti here"

"That sounds good"

They made spaghetti tacos, eat everything and then they cleaned. They had a lot of fun making the tacos, Freddie put some music and they were dancing while they cook.

Later they went back to Freddie's room and Carly smiled again. "Why so happy?"

"I just remembered that here we shared our first kiss"

"Do you want to relive the moment?"

"Of course" she said and then she got closer and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer and kissed him. Hi put his arms around her waist and kissed her back they were kissing when Freddie's door opened and Mrs. Benson screamed "What a yuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>I Love the way it ends :) <strong>

**What will Mrs. Benson think about Carly and Freddie dating?**

**Please review and tell me your ideas and requests. Once again thanks to SirRay for his idea. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and if you have any suggestions. Reviews are Love :D **


	6. iJust know I Love you

**Here's the new chapter of my story. Hope you like it. Thanks to the ones that review you give me inspiration.**

* * *

><p><strong>iJust know I Love you<strong>

"What a yuck"

Carly and Freddie screamed and felt the sensation of déjà-vu.

"I never though this was going to happen again. What´s going on?" Mrs. Benson screamed.

"Well Carly and I are dating" Freddie explained

"Why?" Mrs. Benson said sadly "My Freddie doesn't need any girlfriend, he finally broke up with that Puckett girl"

"Mrs. Benson" Carly was saying when Mrs. Benson interrupted her.

"You get out of here!"

"Mom!" Freddie said angrily. "Carly please don't go"

Mrs. Benson started to hit Carly with Freddie's underwear and Carly leave running.

"Mom, You didn't have to treat her that way" Freddie said shouting to her mother, he didn't like the way she treated Carly, she didn't deserve that.

"Why can't you be happy without a girlfriend?"

"It's not just a girlfriend, I really love Carly, I always have and I always will, and I'm so happy with her, I'm not leaving her ever."

"And with Sam?"

"Well with Sam things were different, we used a weird connection we had and turned it into a girlfriend and boyfriend relation. But with Carly is really different I Love her and I know she loves me, it just come natural we're happy when we're together."

"Okay. I don't really like it. But if you're happy I guess is fine"

"So you don't have any problem if we date?"

"No"

"Great" Freddie said and then hugged his mother.

* * *

><p>Carly texted Freddie that night.<p>

**Carly****: How's your mother? Is she angry?**

**Freddie****: She was at the beginning but I explained her how much I love you and she was totally cool with it**

Carly blushed when she read that message Freddie was so sweet sometimes that she felt she was going to melt.

**Carly:**** Great!**

**Freddie: ****Yeah but more people is figuring it out everyday, Sam might find out**

**Carly: ****I Know I think we should talk to her**

**Freddie: ****Good idea.**

**Carly: ****I'm going to sleep. Sweet Dreams I LOVE YOU 3**

**Freddie: ****LOVE U TOO 3**

* * *

><p>The next day Carly and Freddie were next to her locker.<p>

"So what are you doing today? Maybe we can do something together." Carly said

"Actually, I was planning to go to the Star Wars convention Do you want to come?" Freddie said thinking that Carly was going to say no, he knows she wasn't really interested in Star Wars.

"Sure, I'll be good to spend time together"

"Really? I mean you've never show interest in Star Wars"

"Maybe I could learn to appreciate it, if you like it" Carly said and Freddie smiled, he was exited to spend all day with his girlfriend.

"Great. I pick you up at five"

"Okay see you then" Carly said and gave Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek making sure that nobody was watching. Then she went to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Freddie knocked Carly's door and Carly opened.<p>

"Hey"

"Ready to go?" Freddie asked gently

"Of Course let's go" Carly said grabbing Freddie´s hand and getting out of her apartment.

Freddie had a great time in the convention he bought some Star Wars things and he loved to be holding Carly's hand all day. Carly had fun too and she even started to like Star wars, she even promised Freddie that she was going to watch the movies with him one day. They went back to Carly's apartment.

"I had fun. Thanks for coming" Freddie said

"I had fun too"

"Want some starship chocolates?" Freddie said and Carly laugh of the name

"Sure"

He feeds her a chocolate and she feed him a chocolate too and he was stained around his mouth.

"Oh You have a spot, let me clean it" She said and the cleaned with a napkin.

"Thanks" Freddie said and the grabbed her waist and kissed her, she kissed him back a little confuse, her lips were soft and tasted like chocolate they pulled apart and Carly said "What was that"

"You have a spot on your lips also" Freddie said with a mischievous smile.

"Are you sure you cleaned all" Carly said and kissed Freddie when they were kissing they heard someone coughs they turned around and it was Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>What is going to happen now?<strong>

**Will Sam be angry with them?**

**Will Sam still have feelings for Freddie?**

**Read next chapter to find out. Once again thanks for the reviews you give me inspiration. Please tell me if you have any idea or request. Please review and tell me what you think about the if it was short I didn't have much ideas. I'll try to upload the next chapter before Christmas. **


	7. iTell you the truth

**Sorry I haven't upload in a while but here is the new chapter hope you like it. Finally we will know what is going to happen in the Creddie relationship**

* * *

><p><strong>iTell the truth<strong>

Carly and Freddie opened their mouths

"Sam" Carly said with a surprised face.

"What was that?" Sam said.

Carly and Freddie didn't say anything.

"You guys are dating?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Freddie said.

"Are you mad?" Carly asked,

"I'm not mad because you two are dating I'm mad because you keep it in secret. Why didn't you tell me?" Sam said.

"Because We didn't know how you'll react" Carly said

"And we didn't know if you still have feelings for me" Freddie said.

"Cause we are best friends and I don't want anybody to ruin our friendship" Carly said. Before they said anything else Sam said.

"Wait. You think I'm still in love with Freddie?" Before they could answer Sam started to laugh. "Look I though I feel something for Freddie but it was just a weird connection we had"

"So you're cool if we date?" Freddie asked

"Sure. I guess you have more things in common than Freddie and me." Sam said.

"So we are still friends?" Carly asked

"Of course we are" Sam said

Carly hugged Sam and Freddie joined the hug.

"Well I'll give some time alone" Sam said and got out of the iCarly studio.

"Wow!"

"Yeah Wow!" Carly said. "I'm glad she's cool with everything I really didn't want to lose our friendship"

"Yes. And now we don't have to hide" Freddie said smiling to Carly

"That's a good part too" Carly said smiling back. Then they kissed.

* * *

><p>Later that day Carly called Sam and told her to come to her apartment she still wanted to talk with her alone.<p>

"Hey cupcacke" Sam said.

"Hey" Carly said smiling.

"What's up?"

"I have to ask you something" Carly said

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Freddie anymore? Cause I don't want my thing with Freddie ruin our friendship" Carly said and Sam interrupted her.

"Carls Calm down ok. I'm completely sure I don't have feelings for Freddie anymore"

"Really?" Carly asked

"Yes really. Actually there´s something I need to tell you, I'm in love with Brad" Sam said

"Really?" Carly asked again

"Yes. A few days after I broke up with Freddie I started to notice Brad and I guess now I'm in love with him and maybe it was him since the beginning but I got all confuse and though I like Freddie" Sam said.

"So when you were acting all weird and I though you were in love with Brad and you kissed Freddie you were actually in love with Brad?" Carly asked thing were getting really confusing.

"I guess so after time passed I started to notice that"

"Wow"

"Pretty confusing isn't it?" Sam asked

"Yes" Carly said.

The two friend spent the afternoon together Carly knew that her friendship with Sam was save and she was finally going to be happy with Freddie. But first she wanted to do something for Sam.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Carly said.<p>

"Hey" Freddie said and then kissed Carly.

"I'm so happy now I can do this whenever I want" Freddie said and Carly laughed.

"I have a plan and you're going to help me"

"Ok my lady what is your plan" Freddie said.

"Sam is like in love with Brad and I think we should try to put then together" Carly said.

"Sam is in love with Brad?" Freddie asked.

"Are you jealous?"

"No I just didn't know" Freddie said nervously he didn't want Carly to get mad. "Ok What are we going to do to put them together?"

"First we have to know if Brad likes Sam too"

"Ok I'll talk with him and asked him" Freddie said.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Benson" Sam said when she arrived.

"Sam" Carly and Freddie said at the same time and they laughed.

"Hey I really wanted to say that" Sam said.

The three friends smile and went to their classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the end, please review and give me ideas. Do you want Sam and Brad to be together? Please review; remember reviews keep this story working :) <strong>


	8. iHave a double date

**Here's a new chapter. Sorry I haven't upload in a while but here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. The next chapter is the last one. Thank you to everyone that review.**

* * *

><p><strong>iHave a double date<strong>

Everyone in school new about Carly and Freddie now, sometimes they shared small kisses or arrived holding hands, they tried not to do it very often in front of Sam even if they knew she was cool with it they didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Sam and Carly were still good friends thing were just as they were before, but Carly still wanted to make her happy so Freddie was going to talk with Brad and try to ask him if he liked Sam.

Freddie and Brad were in the iCarly studio waiting for the girls.

"So what do you think about Sam?" Freddie asked. Brad didn't answer

"Brad! Hey!"

"Well she's really cool and funny and she's also pretty" Brad said

"So you like her? You know. That Way?" Freddie asked

"Maybe, but don't worry if you have a problem with it I wont make a move"

"Don't worry about it we are just friend and I'm completely in love with Carly, actually I think you should ask her out" Freddie said

"Are you sure you're ok with that?" Brad asked

"Yeah Totally"

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't even like me"

"I think you should try, she won't punch you I promise" Freddie said trying to make Brad ask Sam out.

Brad laugh "Ok I think I would ask her out" Brad said and then he smile at Freddie. Later the girls arrived and they started the show.

* * *

><p>Later when they finished the show Carly and Freddie went to the Grovie Smothie while Sam and Brad stayed in Carly's apartment.<p>

"Do you have something to do tomorrow night?" Brad asked

"No Why?"

"I was wondering if you'll like to go to the movies with me and after that we can go to get some ice-cream if you want" Brad said nervously

"Sure it sounds great. I'll love to go" Sam said blushing.

"Cool. So I pick you up at six?" Brad asked.

"Okay"

Brad picked up his bag.

"I should go now, see you tomorrow" Brad said waving his hand.

"BYE" Sam said waving her hand too.

When Brad left Sam smiled she imagined her date with Brad and she thought it was going to be awesome.

* * *

><p>Later Carly went back to her apartment and Freddie went to his apartment after giving Carly a Goodnight kiss.<p>

"Hey" Sam said when she saw Carly getting inside.

"Hey" Carly said

"How was your date with Fredward?"

Carly giggle, the real name of Freddie made her laugh. "Great I had a really good time, and What about you how was to be with Brad alone?"

"Good, actually he asked me out" Sam said smiling

"Oh My God! Really?" Carly asked screaming.

"Yes!" Sam said screaming too.

"Tell me everything"

"He asked me if I had something to do tomorrow and I said no so he said if I will like to go to the movies with him"

"That's great, I'm so happy for you" Carly said and then she hugged Sam, she was so happy that her friend will finally be with someone that made her happy.

* * *

><p>Sam and Brad had a great time in their date, they went out together all week and at the end of the week Brad and Sam officially started to be boyfriend and girlfriend.<p>

"So now that you two are dating, We should go on a double date. You two and Freddie and me" Carly said.

"I think that's a good idea" Brad said

"Me too" Sam said.

"I'll ask Freddie" Carly said.

"Ask me what?" Freddie asked surprising Carly, because he appeared quietly.

"If you want to go on a double date with Sam Brad and me" Carly said

"Sure I'll love to" Freddie said.

"Great" Carly said with a big smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"My uncle has a restaurant near a lake, it has delicious food, and a great view" Brad said.

"Great so we can go there" Sam said,

The bell rang.

"Ok text us the address and we see us there at 7" Carly said.

"Ok see you there" Brad said. Carly and Freddie hold their hand and walked to their building. Brad took Sam to her house and then he went to his house.

* * *

><p>It was almost 7 and Freddie knocked at Carly's door. He was wearing a Black shirt, blue pant and a pair of black converse. Carly opened the door she was wearing a beautiful dress and high heels.<p>

"Hey" Carly said and then she gave Freddie a kiss.

Freddie looked at Carly "Wow! You look beautiful"

"Thanks you look really good too" Carly said smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" Freddie asked.

"Sure. Spencer I'm going out now" Carly said.

"Okay, Come back early" Spencer shouted from his room.

Carly hold Freddie's hand and got out of her apartment.

They arrived and saw Sam and Brad sitting on a table next to the lake, Brad was right it had excellent view.

* * *

><p>They ate a delicious dinner and they had a great time, Finally the four of them were with the person they wanted to date and the person that made them happy.<p>

Carly and Freddie arrived to Carly's apartment.

"I had a great time" Freddie said

"Me too, we should do it again" Carly said.

"Good night princess" Freddie said and Carly blushed.

"Good night" Carly said still blushing.

They kissed and then Freddie went to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>The next episode is going to be the last one so tell me your ideas. I Know I haven't upload in a while but I'll try to upload the last one sooner. Tell me What you think of the episode. Please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't upload in a long time but finally here is the new chapter. Hope you like it thanks for the reviews.**

Carly and Freddie had been together for 2 moths, one day they were at Carly's apartment with Sam, Freddie was checking some e-mails after the show they had a mail from the iWeb Awards he called the girls and he read the mail aloud it says that they were nominated again for the iWeb Awards in the comedy category the girls shouted and hugged each other, Carly hugged Freddie.

"We're nominated again" Carly shouted.

Spencer came out of his room "What's going on?" he asked

"We're nominated to the iWeb Awards" Carly and Sam said at the same time.

"There's a video in the mail, lets watch it" Freddie said.

They watched the video it was the same man that sent them the video of the last iWeb Awards he said that they were going to receive a package in a few weeks with the tickets.

"I can´t believe we´re nominated again is amazing!" Carly said really excited.

"Hope we travel to a good country" Sam said

"And you're not going to get us the plane" Carly said looking at Spencer.

Freddie and Sam laughed

"Okay" Spencer said

* * *

><p>A few weeks after Carly and Freddie arrived to Carly´s apartment Freddie usually spent the afternoons there, they watched a movie together or just cuddle in Carly´s couch. When they arrived Spencer showed them a package it was from the iWeb Awards they were going to open it but Carly said "We should wait for Sam, I'm going to call her"<p>

"Okay, but hurry I want to see where are we going" Freddie said

Carly called Sam, she was with Brad in the Groovie Smoothie, she tell her to hurry.

A few minutes later Sam arrived with Brad they came running "Open it" Sam said

Carly open the package, there was a letter and she read it.

"Congratulation we're happy to announce you that you are nominated for the iWeb Awards in the category of Comedy. Because it is your second nomination we are going to give you to extra tickets." Carly read.

"That's great!" Freddie said

"Where are we going?" Sam said desperately

Carly took the plain tickets "Sydney, We're going to Australia!" Carly said shouting

They we're really excited they all jumped and shouted the Mrs. Benson arrived "Why is everybody shouting?" she said

"We're going to Sydney for the iWeb Awards" Freddie answered.

"But Australia is so dangerous, it has…" Mrs. Benson didn´t know what to said.

"I could think of something later, but I'm going with you" she said

Sam hated the idea of Mrs. Benson coming, one ticket was for Spencer and she was hoping that the other ticket was for Brad not for Mrs. Benson

"Mom! I'm 17 now I can travel alone and Spencer is coming with us" Freddie said, he hated the idea of her mother coming too.

After a few minutes of begging Mrs. Benson agreed to let Freddie go without her, but he had to called her 3 times for day.

"You can use the other ticket Brad" Sam said

"It will be amazing, I'm going to ask my parents" he said, he gave Sam a quick kiss and he ran to his house, he will love to travel to Australia with Sam.

Carly, Freddie, Sam and Spencer laughed of his reaction

"I think he wants to go" Freddie said

They laugh "Definitely" Sam said

* * *

><p>Later that day Carly and Freddie we´re in Carly´s couch he had his arm around her shoulders and she had her head resting on his shoulder. "I can´t believe that in 2 weeks we´re going to Australia" Freddie said<p>

"I know, its gonna be amazing" Carly said

"Especially if I'm going with you" Freddie said.

"Aww, you're so sweet" Carly said and kissed him on the lips. Freddie smiled, he was going to be with Carly a whole week, he couldn´t be happier.

**This is the last one of this story but I´m going to make a sequel, I'll try to upload it soon, please tell me your ideas, please review**


End file.
